


Dress Shopping, Kara Thrace Style

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Fantasy, Train Sex, Wall Sex, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Things We Like<br/>Prompt: Kara/Helo - Dress shopping (proves to be far more interesting than Helo ever thought possible) (laura_mayfair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Yes to the Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Things We Like  
> Prompt: Kara/Helo - Dress shopping (proves to be far more interesting than Helo ever thought possible) (laura_mayfair)

The dress came flying over the closed door. “Too big. Need one size smaller.”

It’s not like it was the first time he’d ever gone dress shopping. He had sisters, after all. But Lords of Kobol, he was bored. He snatched up the dress and stalked out onto the sales floor, muttering under his breath. He shoved through the dresses, finding the one she wanted, went back and thrust it over the top of the dressing room door. “Here.”

“Gods, Karl. What’s gotten into you?”

“This is stupid, Kara. Why’d you drag me out to find a dress for something you’re probably not going to go to anyway?”

“I’ll go. Might not stay long, since there’s no booze, but I’ll go. It’s part of my grade.”

“How much longer are you going to be?”

“I just have one more thing to try on. I think this is the one. Get ready to come in here - I want your opinion.”

Karl paced the length of the dressing room, trying and failing to curb his impatience. Finally he heard, “Okay. Now,” and he strode to the small room Kara was using and yanked the door open. Kara was holding something in front of her, so he couldn’t see the dress she was wearing.

“Come on, Karl.” She jerked her head toward the bench. “Sit down, so you can get the full effect.”

He reluctantly sat, arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t even sure why he was so irritable today, but dress shopping wasn’t helping.

“Okay. Close your eyes.”

“Kara! For the gods’ sake!”

“Just close ‘em, Karl. Please? I think it’ll be worth it. I promise.” There were some rustling noises and something hit the floor, and finally she said, “Okay. Open ‘em.”

She was wearing some kind of wraparound thing that tied at one hip, and he was underwhelmed, frankly. Apparently she could tell. “Not impressed, huh? What about this?” She reached for the tie and pulled slowly. It unraveled, and the dress fell open. He had to admit, he’d never seen any of his sisters in anything like that. It was completely unlike the Kara he knew, and beyond sexy. Speech evaded him.

“Do you hate it, Karl?” She sounded unsure of herself now and he looked up.

“You didn’t need help dress shopping, did you?”

She shook her head. “I’ve just always had this...it’s okay. It was stupid anyway.” She looked at the floor as she pulled the dress back together.

“Hey, come here.” He held his hand out and she took a step or two forward until he could grab her. “It’s not stupid.” He pulled her closer until she straddled his lap. “There are definite advantages to this dress. It’s not too tight, so you could strap your pistol under it...say right here?” His caress on her inner thigh was rewarded with a tiny smile.

“Yeah? What else?” She leaned forward, draping her arms around his shoulders.

“Well, if we were to take the train out to the beach, no one could tell if I did this…”

“ _Oh_. That does seem like a plus, but I’m not sure all this crap is worth it.”

Karl stood carefully and Kara’s legs wrapped around his waist. He took the few steps needed to press her against the wall so he could use his hands. “What do I have to do to make it worth it?” He nuzzled her neck and nibbled at her ear until her breathing was erratic. “Talk to me, Kara.”

“You know what I want.”

He stepped back a little and told her to get down.

“What? You don’t want to?”

He kissed her until the frown wrinkles disappeared. “Turn around.” Once she’d turned around, he pushed her into the wall, one hand going around to play with her breasts, the other snaking around her hip to graze fingertips over her clit until she moaned softly. “Karl. Quit playin’ with me.”

He fumbled with the button and zip of his jeans and pushed them down enough he could pull his cock out. He pushed it between her thighs, rubbing back and forth, while his fingers went back to her clit. “This what you wanted, Kara? You gonna come for me?”

She pressed the side of her face to the wall, and he leaned just enough that he could kiss the corner of her mouth. He kissed his way back to her ear, talking nonsense - mostly “gods this is sexy” noises and the occasional “Frak, this is hot, Kara.”

Kara had her hand wrapped around his wrist for a few minutes, then she slid it down over his hand, stopping his motion. “Frak me, Karl. Please.”

He’d actually never done this before, from behind with his partner up against the wall, and it was more difficult than all the letters to Caprican Forum made it sound. He fumbled with getting himself in place, then they had to try a few times to get the right angle of entry. When they finally got it right, Kara’s groan mingled with his. 

He kept one hand on her hip to keep her in place, and put his other hand back down to find Kara’s fingers already rubbing her clit. He had a fleeting thought that he’d really like to watch her do that sometime before the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of Kara took over. The lace of the underwear thing scraped his forearm, but remembering how it had looked when she’d stood there with the dress hanging open made it easy to ignore the slight unpleasantness.

“Karl, I’m -”

He put his head down again, shoving her hair away from her ear with his nose. “I know. Me, too. Almost.”

“A little harder.”

He thrust harder, increased the pressure on her clit. Her eyes were closed, and she was scratching her fingertips on the wall rhythmically. Just a little more…

Her nails dug into his wrist just as he felt his climax course through his cock. A few more strokes and he stilled, his chest heaving against her back. “Gods, Kara.”

She relaxed into the wall and asked, “So is the dress a yes?”

He laughed and kissed her ear. “Mmmhmm. I think this dress is a definite yes.”

“You know...there’s this lingerie store I’ve been wanting to check out.”

“Okay. But not today. This wall sex is harder than it looks.”

Kara snickered. “Maybe tomorrow.”


	2. Midday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Things We Like  
> Prompt: K/K dress shopping - proves to be far more interesting than Helo ever thought possible (laura_mayfair)
> 
> Yes, I used the same prompt twice. What can I say? I'm a rebel.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Kara looked up at him. “Nope. I think I’ve got the right sizes. Please?” She gave him a head-to-toe once-over and licked her lips. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Kara…”

“Karl. Has anybody ever found out about anything you’ve done for me? I’ve never told anybody, have I? It’s not like I’m going to take pictures and make sure everybody sees them. This is just for me. I’d do it for you,” she pleaded.

“Somehow I think you’d manage to look sexy in a jockstrap, Kara. I don’t see how I’m going to look anything but ridiculous in this get-up.”

“Maybe it will look stupid. But I’ll make sure it’s worth it regardless.”

He looked down at her face, grin slightly mischievous, eyes sparkling, and wondered how he was ever supposed to say no to her. He loved her. “Fine. But it better really be worth it.”

“You want me to help you with it?”

“Not really, but I’m probably going to need help. It’s not going to be a surprise for you like that dress was for me.”

She just grinned and sat down on the bench. 

He wondered why all these dressing rooms had benches, anyway. Were they here specifically so people could get it on? He shook his head and started stripping, dropping his clothes in a pile. “What’s first?”

She handed him what looked like panties, but when he pulled them up and adjusted them, they weren’t really, just strips of fabric sort of sewn together to resemble panties. There was no crotch in them - he was glad about that. They were tight enough as it was. Her eyes were locked on the underwear as she handed him the next thing. It sort of hooked together…

“Kara? Does this hook in the front or the back?” She was still staring. “Kara!”

“What? Oh. Um, probably in the back. I can help.” 

He held it in place as she did up the hooks along his spine. This was tight, but not uncomfortably so. Less restricting than the panties. “Next?”

“These.” She handed him a package of stockings.

“Kara, I’m going to rip these. You know I am.”

“Doesn’t matter if you do, I’m paying for them. I just want to see, Karl.”

He sat down on the bench on his side of the dressing room. As carefully as he could, he fitted the stockings over his toes and up his legs. The hairs got caught in them, and pulled, which was not very pleasant, and once they were up mid-thigh, he had no idea how they were going to stay up.

“The little button hook things, Karl.” She made him stand up and bent to pull the stockings up, putting the button behind the stocking and pulling it into place inside the other part. She did all four of them, then stood up and stepped back.

She didn’t say anything for so long that he got really self-conscious. “What Kara? Is it that bad?”

“No Karl. Gods. Do you have any idea how hot this is? I mean, maybe it’s not supposed to be, but frak me. I’m going to pay for these, and I want you to wear them under your clothes while we have lunch.”

“Whoa. I am not wearing this out in public, Kara.”

She sat down on the bench and bit her lip. He watched her wiggle back and forth and realized she really was turned on by this. She wasn’t just trying to get him to do something humiliating. “Fine. I’ll do it. But you’re going to make it up to me.”

“I am. I so am going to make it up to you.” She was still staring at him, and she had put the tip of a finger in her mouth to chew on it. Dead giveaway. Kara Thrace was hot and bothered.

The idea of wearing this under his clothes was suddenly much more appealing. Kara in this mood was a tiger. She had yet to refuse him anything if he asked her at the right time.

Pulling his pants on over all that stuff seemed to break the spell.

“Wait. I need the tags, so I can go pay.” She found the two tags, patted his ass and grabbed the stockings package. “I’ll meet you out front.”

Karl got dressed slowly, pondering what exactly he could ask in return for this. Once upon a time, he’d had a pretty long fantasy list. He suspected Kara’s was still plenty long - she didn’t always share her fantasies. Then again, this was one of them, so…  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
By the time they’d finished lunch, he’d decided. “The train. I want to do it on the train. In the middle of the day.”

Her tongue touched her top lip, and she thought about it for a moment, then her smile spread across her face. “Now?” When he shrugged, she restated it. “Now. Let’s go.”

They caught the train out of the city, and wandered the cars until they found one that was fairly sparsely populated. He led her to the last seat and sat down. There was more legroom than he expected once he sat down, so he pulled her in front of him, then pointed.

“Ooh. Karl. Daring. Okay.” She shrugged nonchalantly and sank to her knees. Her fingers were nimble on his zipper and he lifted enough that she could get his pants around his hips. “This is so frakking sexy, Karl.” She stroked the thing that was hooked around his waist and to the stockings, then trailed one finger slowly down the bulge of his burgeoning erection. The silky material did feel a lot sexier than his usual briefs. She bent forward, her hands fisted into the sides of the thing, and blew out over the material. He got harder and she mouthed his erection through the material. The panty things got damp, and the sensation of hot mouth then cool material was interesting. Definitely not unpleasant.

Kara struggled with getting the panties down, or up since they were crotchless, but it didn’t work the way she wanted it to, and she got frustrated. She grabbed a leg seam and ripped. “Mmm. There you are. This what you want, Karl?”

“Yep.” He spread his arms along the back of the seat and slouched down a little. He dug in his pocket for the tickets - with his luck, he’d forget that part and the train attendant would insist on seeing them. He wanted to avoid anything that might kill the mood.

The first brush of Kara’s skin on his cock was almost electric. It was always good with her, but it seemed better somehow today. She held on to the sides of the hooked-up thing and kissed her way down his cock, from the tip to his balls, and back up again, then made the same trip with her tongue. She was planning to tease the frak out of him. He was all in favor of that. Her teasing always ended up with him completely sated.

Karl wanted to close his eyes and just feel what she was doing, but there were people in the train car, and the attendant would want to see the tickets sooner or later. Probably safer to pay attention. He looked down. Kara had her eyes closed, and she was not-quite humming. He loved the noises she made when she went down on him - it was obvious she enjoyed giving him a blowjob nearly as much as he enjoyed getting one.

She kissed the top and licked around the ridge, then took the tip of him into her mouth. The little sounds she was making vibrated through his skin.

“Kara…”

She rose onto her knees and slowly took him all the way into her mouth. He groaned at the feeling of her hot, wet mouth surrounding him.

Her fingers pushed under the bottom edge of the thing he was wearing, then trailed down the skin of his hip to flirt at the top of the stockings. 

“Mmmm.”

He was getting close, and put his hand on Kara’s shoulder, rubbing back and forth. “Kara…”

“Mmmhmm.” She sucked harder, bobbed up and down a little faster. 

He tried to hold himself back - he wasn’t ready to come yet. It was going too fast, but his body was under Kara’s spell, always had been, and his fingers dug into her back to warn her. “Gods, Kara…Kara…” and his climax rolled through him.

She took her time licking and sucking him clean, then looked up at him.

He yanked her up into his lap to kiss her, and buried his face in her neck. “Gods, Kara.” He hugged her tighter and asked, “What about you?”

She kissed his jaw and relaxed into his chest. “Well, we _are_ on a train, Karl. You think you’re the only one with a train fantasy?”

He caught sight of the train attendant coming through the door at the front of the car. “Don’t move.” He had no desire to give the attendant a show. He stopped himself from laughing at the idea that Kara would probably love that. He picked the tickets up off the seat and handed them to the attendant, who pulled the stubs off the ends and handed them back with a slight grin. “You two have a great trip.”

Karl smiled back at him. “Thanks.” Kara snickered into his chest.

He watched the guy walk back out of the car. “Okay. He’s gone.”

“How was it, Karl?”

“You know it was great, Kara. Always.”

“Hmph.”

He put his palm around her neck and raised her face to his. “It was fantastic, okay?” He kissed her softly. “Now. What do you want?”

“Have you noticed what I’m wearing?”

The dress. He had noticed it earlier, but hadn’t said anything. “Um, I’d be lying if I said I paid attention to much besides your mouth on my cock. But I’m looking now.”

She laughed. “Good answer. I like the train, Karl. Will you frak me on the train?”

“Kara, I’d probably frak you on the front steps of the Caprica City Courthouse. I need a few minutes, though.”

“I know.” She smirked at him. “Maybe a little less time when you figure out what I’m wearing underneath.” She flexed her legs and started pulling the dress out from where it had bunched between her thighs. The slide of the material on his cock was beginning to revive him. She got the dress out of the way and settled back against him. It took him a minute to realize there was nothing but naked skin touching him.

His jaw dropped and she scraped her nails lightly down his cheek.

“I wasn’t expecting the train, but I was planning to surprise you sometime today.”

He put his arms around her and flattened his hands on her lower back. He kissed the skin next to her ear and whispered, “I love your surprise, Kara.”


End file.
